


You Said Yes

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily loses a bet and ends up in one of the newest and most exclusive bars in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily felt sick to her stomach as her friends pushed her through the entryway of the new hot spot in town 'Breast Friends'. Her hair was wavy and she wore black skinny jeans, her grey wedge booties and a grey tank top, topped off with a red leather jacket. She grimaced slightly as she heard JJ's giggling behind her and felt Garcia's arm encircle her waist. "Come on sweetie pie! You gotta do it, so you might as well have fun."

Emily shook her head as her eyes slightly bugged out seeing two women make out over by the stage where a band was playing. "PG this is a gay bar! And I a-"

"You are straight. Yeah, we know." Hotch walked up behind her and squeezed her shoulders, chuckling slightly. "But you lost the bet, Em. Time to pay up."

She felt JJ and Garcia grab both her hands as the tried to pull her over to the bar. "Can't I just give you fifty bucks?"

"No!"

She sighed slightly as she sat on a stool, smiling shyly as the bartender looked at her. "Hi."

"What can I get ya' missy?"

Emily bit her lip and her breath quickened when she saw the bartender's eyes take a peek at her chest. "Just a beer, please."

"Oh Gumdrop that's no fun! Get her a mojito!"

Emily widened her eyes as the bartender immediately chuckled and nodded. "PEN! I don't want one!"

Garcia shook her head, her read curls bouncing slightly. "I don't really care, now do I? Nope! Doesn't look like it." She turned to the bartender, smiling wide as she set her glasses straight. "So, you like my little brunette? You know she can be very butch when not out at night."

"Penelope!"

She looked over to her embarrassed friend with an innocent pout. "What?"

Emily felt herself pout as she shook her head. "I'm not butch."

"Oh, but sweetie you are. Your combat boots, and all those pantsuits you have and wear to wor-"

"They're comfortable!"

JJ smirked at the two before looking out onto the dance floor, her eyebrow raising as she saw a blond staring at them. "Um, Em? I think someone has their eyes on you."

Emily turned on the stool and looked at the blond on the dance floor. Their eyes immediately connected and her eyes widened as the woman blew her a kiss. Her blond hair was straight and to her shoulders, a black dress hugging her every curve and her heels only about two inches. When she smiled it was wide, and her green eyes immediately lit up. She bit her lip as the blond woman ended up right in front of her, her fingers running through the side bangs of her golden hair. "Hi."

Emily smiled shyly as she shifted in her seat, her voice very soft. "Hi."

The blond chuckled slightly at the nervous woman in front of her. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Emily felt her breathing quicken as she felt Garcia patting her hand, and her eyes spotting the male team members watching her intently from the entrance door. "You k-know, I'm not really a dancer."

"Well then why don't we just get a booth?" Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at the brunette in front of her. "Talk a little bit? I'd like to get to know you."

Emily nodded slowly and let a real small smile spread over her face, her fingers slightly picking at her jeans. "Uh, yeah sure."

The blond smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Kelly by the way. Kelly Mitchell."

"I'm Emily. Emily Prentiss."

Kelly smiled as she gently pulled on Emily's hand, making her stand fully in front of her. "You don't really look like an Emily. But it's pretty."

Emily shivered slightly as she left her drink at the bar, following the blond to a booth farthest from people and the stage. She slid into her side, watching as Kelly smiled at her from the other seat. "So, I don't look like an Emily?"

Kelly shook her head as she giggled. "Not really, more like a Valerie."

Emily pursed her lips before letting out a nervous chuckle, clasping her hands together on the table in front of her. "I've never really thought about it, but thanks I think. That's a pretty name."

"So is yours."

Emily let her eyes reach Kelly's and she took in a breath, seeing how dark they had gotten. "Thank you. Um…do you live around here?"

Kelly nodded, licking her lips as she watched Emily shed her jacket, showing off her arms in her tank top. "I live over near Quantico, Virginia."

Emily's eyes widened as she saw Hotch and Morgan out of the corner of her eye. "That's so weird! I live there too."

"Oh my God! How long?"

"Around five years, at least. I'm not good at keeping track."

Kelly laughed as she nodded, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. "I've lived there for almost four." She turned her head to the bar, seeing a tall brunette staring there way, and she winked right after he nodded.

Emily quickly turned to see Hotch waving smugly, and her eyes widened on Kelly. "Do you know him?"

"Who? Aaron? Yes, I've known him since high school. And you're his girlfriend, right?"

Emily blushed as she nodded slightly, a smile creeping across her face. "Yeah, I am. Have been for nine months and four days."

Kelly smiled wide as she looked to the woman in front of her. "I thought you weren't good at keeping track."

"I can on important things."

The blond smirked when she saw the woman in front of her blush, and she quickly placed her hand over Emily's. "Em? If you have a boyfriend, why are you in a gay bar?"

Emily's brown eyes connected with Kelly's as a shiver went down her spine. "W-Well, I kind of lost a bet at work. So this is what I had to do." She then immediately froze when she realized who she was speaking to. "Not that being in a gay bar is a bad thing! I mean, being gay is great! Yeah, totally great. I mean I thought about it once but then I was…" She shook her head when she watched Kelly hold back a laugh. "Yeah, I don't know what I'm saying."

Kelly smiled wide as the brunette in front of her fixed the hair that had gotten in her eyes. "Ok, so lets just forget everything you just said. How about you come dance with me out on the floor, and we can make your boyfriend a little jealous?"

The older woman bit her lip and chuckled slightly. "You don't mind that I'm not gay?"

"Not at all. I like a challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Taking in a deep breath, Emily let the blond lead her out onto the dance floor, her hand barely touching that of the younger woman's. Her eyes glanced over to her boyfriend sitting with all of their friends at the bar, watching as he sent her the smallest of nods with a certain sparkle in his eye. He was enjoying it.

"He wants to see you like this," Kelly chuckled. "Wants to see how far you'll go."

Emily bit her lip, letting the younger woman set her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I know."

The green eyed woman didn't even try to hide her smirk as she reached up and brushed a dark curl out of Emily's eye. "If you want, I think we could make this quite the show for him," she grinned, pulling the FBI agent closer to her.

Emily's doe eyes widened as she felt Kelly's pelvis gently bump against hers, their torsos coming into contact as the music changed to a slower beat. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck, watching as her jade eyes darkened on her. "You want us to...?"

"Pretend you're into me, and make him regret forcing you to come here."

Her eyes raked down the blonde's underwear model body as they began to sway, the older woman's heart begin to pound as Kelly's knee brushed against her left leg, nudging it away from her other to bring their bodies closer. "You want to play him?"

Kelly smiled wide, her hands moving up to cup the agent's waist. "As long as you're comfortable, I'd like to do a lot more."

Hotch sat with his back against the bar, a cold beer in his hand as he watched his girlfriend across the club. He knew that she hadn't wanted to come, but a bet was a bet, and he knew that deep down she would never be one to give up and give in.

"You think she's doing ok out there?" the eldest of the team chuckled, taking a swig of his beer.

Hotch nodded, his eyes never leaving the brunette that was swaying with the woman he had gone to school with out on the dance floor. "She's probably a bit uncomfortable, but she'll be fine."

Garcia grinned to her friend from her spot beside the Unit Chief of their team. "Look at that Jay, look! She's getting those googly eyes that she has when she's looking at our handsome piece of meat we have as a boss."

The blond mother of one looked to her friend with wide eyes. "Pen," she whispered hastily. "Quit it."

Blinking quickly, Garcia shook her head and set her drink back onto the bar counter, her fingers beginning to play with her red curls. "I think I've been drinking too much."

Emily inhaled sharply at the feeling of the blonde's right hand wandering up her side to play beside her breast, just against the skin that wasn't hidden by the material of her tank top. "So you want to get right to it, huh?"

Leaning forward, the younger woman brushed her nose against that of the straight woman. "I thought it'd be best," she chuckled, gripping Emily's body hard.

The dark eyes woman gave in and let her eyes close as Kelly took her into a kiss, her lips molding with those of the younger woman she had met not a half hour before. Her hands clasped together at the back of the blonde's neck and kissed her just that much harder.

Garcia's jaw dropped at the sight of her best friend a few yards away. "Oh my gumdrop..."

Beer came spewing out of the Unit Chief's mouth as he choked, coughing as hard as he could at the sight of his girlfriend making out with his high school friend. "Oh my God."

Breaking away from the younger woman, Emily found herself laughing lightly as she looked into the green eyes of the blond. "God," she breathed. "You're pretty good at that."

"Pretty good for a chick, or just pretty good?" Kelly chuckled, her hand trailing along the swell of the older woman's breast.

"Pretty damn good."

Kelly let out a laugh at the shock and amusement she saw in her new friend's eyes, noticing the same exact look in Hotch's gaze just a few yards away. "Seems like Aaron isn't exactly thinking the same thing."

The brunette let Kelly spin her around so her back was pressed up against the younger woman's ample breasts, her eyelids feeling heavy with lust as she laid eyes on her boyfriend who say at the bar. She let her cheek sit beside Kelly's as her hands splayed over her stomach and thighs, their hips moving in tandem with Hotch's gaze darkening on them.

He was liking it.

The green eyed woman nibbled as light as she could on Emily's earlobe, her fingernails raking over the brunette's covered thigh. "You're a good dancer."

Emily leaned her head back so it lay against the younger woman's shoulder. "And you're a good actress," she sighed. "Acting like you like me."

"Who's acting?"

Turning her nose to brush against the crook of Kelly's warm neck, her hands settling themselves atop the blonde's as they moved along her body to try and get at her skin. "I thought you were doing this for Aaron," she gasped, the younger woman's fingers tugging at her belt loop.

Kelly grinned against the brunette's cheek, feeling her ass rub ever so softly against the material of her dress. "Everything has a silver lining, right?"

Emily didn't get the chance to respond as she was tugged out of the other woman's hold, her eyes widening at the sight of her boyfriend with his hand tight around her wrist. "Aaron?"

"That was so hot," he growled, leaning down to claim her lips with his.

A surprised whimper passed through the younger brunette, her hands pushing at his shoulders so she could catch her breath. "This is definitely not part of the bet."

Hotch let his brow raise. "That a problem?"

Emily hesitated before shaking her head, letting the Unit Chief pull her towards the exit of the club. "Honey wait! Kelly has my jacket."

"She'll get it back to you."

JJ watched with wide eyes as the pair practically ran from the club, the redhead at her side already getting her stuff together. "That was not part of what she had to do tonight."

The younger woman shook her head, slipping her jacket onto her body. "Who cares? Come on," she giggled, racing after the brunette couple. "We have to take pictures!"


End file.
